rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent California (III Cypher III)
Agent California is a Freelancer in the Freelancer program. California is the bearer of AI Failure, causing massive cranial damage and memory loss So far Unconfirmed Character History Early Life California was born in 2527, parents, location of birth and exact birth date is a mystery. He was raised alone in an orphanage. Becoming a Freelancer Training, AI, Battles, etc. Vector Team California was eventually transferred to Vector team after its formation. He was the last member to join, and quickly filled the gap that Louisiana and Michigan didn't fill. He got along well enough with them, and they became a second family. It would remain that way, until things began to fall apart in Project Freelancer. Operation: Snowblind Leaving Project Freelancer California was being treated via medical procedures when the word for AI removal came down from direct order of the Director. Shocked and angered, California soon met up with other disgrunted agents, siding with Tex's rebellion. It was during this outbreak that he was forced to put Utah down, much to his grief and only feeding the fire of his anger. He proceeded to escape after witnessing Carolina's "Death" at the hands of Maine, where he proceeded to go into hiding. Following Abandonment Initially, California attempted to return to a normal life, but the thoughts and actions of what he'd done as a freelancer kept coming back to him. Eventually, he took up mercenary work, ranging from simple package deliveries to guard work to killings. Joshua eventually accepted what he had become, and left the attempts to become a civillian behind. Disappearance Despite his attempts to remain relatively unseen during his work, California realized that the being hunting down freelancers would still find a way to get to him. Making his way to the area of Longshore, a previous insurrectionist base and the location where Agent Connecticut perished, California began to prepare for the inevitable fight. Later Life It is eventually revealed that California managed to survive his fight with the Meta, and kept the Tau AI, and moved on from military life. He eventually settled down and had a family, having a young girl named Isadora Alejandra Marquez-Griffin and Timothy Anders Griffin. Because his wife had died before the wedding and he was getting too old, Joshua was unable to raise John, much to his regret, sorrow and anger. He remained bitter and moved to the Keyes Retirement Home to live the rest of his life. Roughly thirty years past, making Joshua around ninety-six, when John - now named Ty Griffin - managed to track him down and discover his connection with Freelancer and what happened to his parents. Joshua was glad Ty held no ill against him and was proud to have a grandson. He secretly passed Tau onto his grandson, the fragment having been preserved for quite some time. Death Joshua eventually died during the events of Sins of the Past, from a combination of torture, old age and a heart attack. A majority of the new program's agents and the Director attended his funeral to honor the old veteran. He was one hundred at the time of his death. He died unaware of his relation to Agent Carolina. now in blood gulch Physical Description Agent California is quite large, about as large as Agent Maine. He's muscular, owing to his ability to single handedly lift a minigun, and possibly even dual wield two. His head is completely shaven, and his eyes are a light green. His is relatively tanned skin tone, which is occasionally marred by a scar. By the time Arkansas (Rebirth) is an adult, California has become old and sickly, skin rather wrinkled and eyes hard with age. His head is no longer shaven, with short white hair, and he has been confined to a wheelchair. This is revealed to be a hoax, as during the attack on his home, Cal managed to kill two agents with a single blast from a shotgun and the use of another weapon against it's wielder, indicating that, despite his age, Cal was still in good shape. Personality California is rather blunt, sarcastic and a bit of an asshole. He often points out the flaws in anyones plans, theories or claims, much to their annoyance and some others humor. It is said Cal also has a very creepy and sadistic sense of humor, but this is proven false, as so far Louis is the only person who can make him laugh. Character Interactions Project Freelancer New York Washington Maine North Dakota Wyoming Texas Texas and California both generally ignore each other, even when in each other's presence. This has progressed to the humourous extent of both acting that the other is not there. This facade breaks down when both are assigned to either training exercises or missions, with a begrudging respect being obvious. California considers surpassing Texas in terms of skill the largest possible milestone, alongside Louisiana, and progressively tries to out-do her. South Dakota Connecticut Both CT and Cal do not trust each other at all, due to their conflicting interests & personalities. This has progressed to the point where they address each other with insulting nicknames. Carolina California and Carolina never interacted much during their tenure as Freelancer Agents. Cal was never impressed by her seemingly "perfect" record and her "amazing" skill, often verbally challenging her stances. Blows never came, however, for unknown reasons. Following the mass exodus of agents from Freelancer, California stayed behind long enough to witness her "death". It was this that spurred California to prepare for the Meta. It is eventually revealed that California and Carolina were indeed siblings, however they remained unaware of their connection. Vector Team Agent Louisiana Oddly enough, California enjoys Lousiana's company and, even more odd, his random bouts of story telling and dancing. California's excuse is "it's so damn serious around here, someone has to make a difference!". California considers Louis a friend and would do anything to cover his back. Following their disappearances, California tried numerous attempts to contact Louis, but failed. Whatever happened to him remained a mystery. Agent Michigan California keeps a professional relationship between him and Michigan, working mainly as associates. She occasionally talks with Michigan, mainly on weapon tactics and current board placements. She trusts Michigan deeply and often talks about her life with him, among other things. Similar to Louisiana, California tried to contact him after he escaped Freelancer, but was successful this time around. Equipment Weaponry During his tenure with the Freelancers, Joshua developed a liking for several weapons, many ranging from simple sidearms to giant missile launchers. His signature weaponry are the MA5C Assault Rifle and the M90 CAWS. However, he rarely uses them, as a majority of the time he keeps a customized minigun with a ammo-feeder placed on his back to give himself an edge. Alongside basic firearms, California occasionally chooses to exchange one weapon for a heavier, explosive weapon, typically a rocket launcher. He also keeps a couple more grenades than allowed and actually has a few other explosive rounds/equipment available. Armor Sets California was distributed a customized armor set, as per request of the Director. On the set, the Vector Team Symbol is placed on his right shoulder/right part of her chest piece. *An EOD Helmet with CNM attachment *A Grenadier UA Chest Piece *A Security Left Shoulder and Grenadier Right Shoulder *A UA/Bracer left *Tactical Softcase *Grenadier Knee Pads Photo Gallery Reach 24541085 Medium.jpg|"Don't get in my way." Reach 24540861 Medium.jpg|"I said don't get in my way!" Reach 24540840 Medium.jpg|California kicking ass. Trivia *California originally wasn't supposed to have an armor enhancement, according to Director files. Utah giving California the overshields ruined the plan, however. *California is the only person to know where his other Vector team members are. Category:III Cypher III Creations Category:RP: The Freelancer Chronicles Category:The Freelancer Chronicles